owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Noya
in (Formerly) |rank = Black Demon Series |status = Cursed/Separated from Mahiru Hīragi |first appearance ln = ''Catastrophe'' Book 4, Chapter 1 |first appearance manga = ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 19 (Weapon) ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 25 (True form) ''Vampire Reign'' Chapter 82}} was a high ranked possession-type demon of the Black Demon Series. He formed a contract with Guren Ichinose in Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen and becomes his weapon. He is later revealed to be existing in a paradox state as a life scale residing in Mahiru-no-Yo, as Guren was able to call his name when he emerged from Mahiru's body. Appearance Noya is a beautiful 12-year-old boy with milk-white skin, long scarlet hair and eyes that match, and a pair of horns sprouting from his hair. He wears a open skirt like piece of clothing tied around the waist. Prior to becoming a demon, as a vampire, he retains his long scarlet hair. He wears a sleeveless shirt tying it with a belt in the middle, and a bell bottom shirt. During the dark ages of Greece he has long hair reaching down to his legs, and wears capri style pants with the length reaching his shins. Personality He is playful and mocking such as repeatedly calling Guren "cute" and takes joy in tempting him with desire and power. He also teases Guren with a countdown and says that he will become a demon soon enough anyway. Having been separated from Mahiru-no-Yo's demon body, he is shown behaving in a childish and arrogant manner, and tempts Guren to spill all his secrets much to Mahiru's annoyance. He also has a side of him to joyfully jesting to kill others who are close to her. He mostly doesn't care about anything except for interesting matters, as he always smirks and smiles in any situation that muses him. Prior to become a demon and as a demon he almost never gets annoyed and always tries to amuses himself. When Noya is surprised he amuses himself as well and laughs, such as how his reaction when he saw a grown up Yu and Mika together. Noya does have a serious side that of which such concerning dangerous situation, though rarely seen in such occasion so far it is only seen when he was considering Ashera's threat if he wasn't in his sword form (Asuramaru). History According to Noya, he was once a human before becoming a vampire that has lived for so long that he had lost track. At some point, Noya turned into a demon and got sealed into a weapon as part of the cursed gear development. Noya was present with Ashera and Krul in Ancient Greece at some point during the dark age. In a room with a lone open casket, Noya blithely introduces the corpse of Mikaela. He is aware it is what all of them were meant to become but failed to. Unlike the other two he does not appear anxious, only changing his expression when a young Yu finds them in the room. Tapping the coffin he tells Yu he could say it is a fun toy, seeing no issue with this comment where Krul does. Asked by her what do they do now that Yu has seen them, Noya does not care, their secret is still safe. Telling them to just watch he picks Yu up and lifts him to the casket. Saying for him to take a good look, he agrees with Yu to keep him distracted and ignoring Krul and Ashera’s alarm, he decapitates Yu. Noya observes the Yu disappear into smoke and reacts to the others anger by suggesting they offer gratitude, he has just saved them. None of them are supposed to be here, and Noya is sure dozens of new Yu's will be created anyway and he will not notice if they break one or two of them. He then says to forget him, they came in here for a reason, they need to figure out what they are going to do about Michaela. Story Events of 2012 Guren finds a demon sword at the end of a road which was thrust into the ground next to a running motorcycle. Desperate to become powerful to save his friends, Guren grasps the sword and loses consciousness. Guren hears a voice calling his name and awakens in a completely white space in his heart. The demon Noya tempts him with power and approaches him. He chats about Mahiru and says that Guren will turn into a demon regardless of whether he accepts that power or not. Guren touches Noya and willingly gives up his humanity, leading Noya to mock him for making the wrong choice. He says it is unacceptable for a human to give up on his humanity while he is still human. Everything goes black, and power overwhelms him. Guren wakes up with the sword in his and a motorcycle next to him. He hears war going on all around him but no longer feels any pity or empathy. His desires encourage him only to kill, and he mutters about needing a sheath to suppress the demon's will before getting onto the motorcycle. Although he loses control after killing all of the Thousand Nights members in the school, Kureto was able to restrain the demon and his squad saves him. After the restraints are put on Noya, Guren continues to use him in many battles, and eventually asks Noya to become his friend. Near the end of the book, Guren can unleash approximately 30% of Noya's power while maintaining control. Guren uses Noya by slashing the minivan his friends were staying in to help his friends draw their own demons as he kills the enemies that were after them. Noya speaks to Guren to fully accept him seeing it would be the final battle after Guren uses the demon's power, Noya tries to tempt Guren mentioning if he can catch up to Mahiru, seeing how Guren determination to use him to protect his friends he laughs and giving him more power. He tells Guren to kill all the enemies and lose control making Guren wonders if he should let his desire run wild. After killing many enemies, Noya suddenly speaks to Guren telling him to dismiss all his feelings and emotions to become strong and gain strength to protect something and someone but Guren ignores him. When Kureto arrives and attacks Guren, Noya tells him if he can kill him but Guren ignores him. Noya wanting to know which is stronger Kureto's demon or him and Guren tells him that he just surrenders but Noya interrupts him still wanting who's stronger. After watching Raimeiki accelerates Kureto's body fearing he might be overpowered, Noya envelopes Guren with his curse strengthening Guren's body as Noya laughs at this thrill making him on par with Kureto, as Guren takes more power from the demon who almost goes out of control, Guren stops Noya on his madness and surrenders afterwards he uses Noya to cut off Kureto's arm. In the final battle against Mahiru he uses Noya effectively and after watching Mahiru torturing Shinya telling Noya to give him the power to save him, Noya telling him to accept him to save him yet after receiving enough power the latter was too late but Noya takes advantage of Guren negative emotions and loses control by Noya consumption on verge of becoming a demon though a dying Shinya manged for him to regain his senses. Knowing he cannot defeat Mahiru he threw away Noya. Mahiru picked it up, welcoming it and stabbed herself in the heart using Noya and integrated with the demon into her heart, the curse spread all over Mahiru telling him the demon Noya itself was part of her plan. As her body was being dragged to Noya, much to Guren and Noya confusion telling Guren Mahiru's fate of becoming a demon, Noya tells him to become a demon instead. Noya's fate became unknown when Guren tried to talk to him. Events of 2015 Unbeknownst to him, Mahiru and Noya actually incorporated with Mahiru's plan, thus created his current demon Mahiru-no-Yo and leaving him confused each time he draws his sword. Events of 2020 Shibuya Arc Inside a building in Shibuya, Mahiru-no-Yo is encouraging Guren to embrace becoming a demon. Guren throws his sword into Mahiru-no-Yo's chest and as they lie on the ground unconscious, suddenly Mahiru-no-Yo screams in pain and Noya's hand bursts out of her chest before his upper torso follows through. As Noya emerges he repeats Guren's name in happiness, commenting that he kept him bound in there for such a long time, asking how long was it. His presence appears to be something that Mika, Krul, Saitō and the first all sense. Noya is giggling and having his name said, he questioningly asks if Guren called. He sets about tempting Guren with power to make woman his, even to kill his friends and destroy everything he hates. With the sword accepted, Noya completes the inveigling with the offer for Guren to become the most powerful demon there ever was. After Guren mentions that he is a demon, informing Shinya that he will use his own power to save him, Noya dismisses Mahiru's words to not say too much, he wants Guren to spill all his secrets, promising that it will make him feel much better. He is attacked by Mahiru's sword only for him to grab it by his teeth, he laughs and informs her that she cannot oppress him anymore before instructing her to wait right there, he will come over and eat her in a minute. Noya, Mahiru and Guren as a demon powered by chains, channel their power together when Guren calls upon Mahiru-no-Yoru. He is with Guren in the confrontation with Shikama Doji who is possessing Shinoa's body and Noya counters the scythes at him by halting them with his hand. Noya along with Mahiru expresses shock at Saito's betrayal who tries to devour Guren to acquire their power With Ferid intervening with assistance from Jigenso, Saito is stabbed him with his own evil key and Noya reaches through a rift to acquire his own evil key. Along with Guren and Mahiru, he surrounds Shikama Doji then uses a sinister power to entrap Shinoa. . Successfully restraining the first, Noya is amused to hear Shinoa refer to Mahiru as her elder sister, then declares that they should just kill her and be done. Glancing around, either way, Noya feels this is just the beginning and they have to stay alert and take no chances. Released from his Cursed Gear by Guren, Noya materializes fully before stretching, and stating that the outside air tastes so good. He immediately notices Yu and is amused by the sight with it being the first fully grown up Yu he has seen. He wonders if Sigama managed to get human creation to work. With Yu gagged, Noya tells him to not mumble at him, it is not Yu he is after. Turning to his sword, Noya says to Ashera, who is Asuramaru in the blade, that this is where he ran off to. Not physically reacting to Mika freeing Yu, or Yu regaining his sword, Noya looks on happily at "a Mika", in wonder that Sika Madu succeeded at one of those, too. Noya and Guren watch both Yu and Mika and he comments how friendly they are with Ashera in the sword with them, amused by all of this he tells Guren with this he can get his wish he desperately wanted to for so long. Guren asks him for help which Noya agree's to being his demon though Guren immediately doubts him and having his own plans. Noya then assures him that he is just a demon and demons don't have any plans and Guren silences Noya. Noya then prepares to attack them by summoning two blades but is interrupted when Mahiru appears. When Yu transforms into a demon, Noya is extremely intrigued noticing that Ashera must be his demon. Noya later standing beside Guren when he makes up a joke that Guren and Mahiru can go out in public when Mahiru was making jokes with Guren informing them he will catch both Yu and Mika meanwhile. After Guren and Mahiru brief skirmish, he tells Guren that he gained more strength now that Mahiru is inside his Cursed Gear. Noya concerns to himself about Ashera threat, that though he is sealed for now but is concerned that he is going to a substantial problem for him and to make sure he needs him to get tied down fast. Guren cuts off his thoughts ordering him that they're going to purse both Yu and Mika, to which Noya agree's happily. After Guren lets both Yu and Mika escape for the second time, he makes fun of Guren but Guren blames Noya for his tardiness. Noya is later just referenced by Asuramaru that he is dangerous. After Yu is turned into a complete demon, with a loud scream that shatters the sky, averting his attention from afar. Forms and Abilities * Demon's Thrall: Noya can enter it host's dreams and memories to create nightmares and break his host's will in order to take over his body. * Basic Form: Noya takes the form of a black katana. * Possession: Noya possesses his host to grant him immense strength and power as well as enhanced healing and senses while filling him with desires. The more desire his host has, the greater his power becomes. * Supernatural Strength: '''Noya is able to catch and hold Mahiru's blade with nothing but his teeth, as well he is capable to hold and halt down a massive scythe with one hand from Shikama Doji. * '''Manifestation: Noya can manifest outside his blade if released and can be seen by anyone, unlike other demons who only their hosts are able to see them, and even interact normally in the outside world. * Demon Memories: 'Noya is the only demon so far who hasn't lost his memories despite all demons lose their memories of their past lives. However it seems for unknown reasons he retains all his memories from the Dark Ages of Greece. This gives him the advantage of having knowledge of the current circumstances. Relationships Gallery Quotes Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 4 *A voice spoke in the darkness. "Hello, Guren."— ''To Guren, Chapter 1 *"'Hijack' makes it sound like I’m doing something wrong. I’m here because you wanted me, Guren."— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"It makes me very happy that you want me," the demon said, smiling. "You desire power, don’t you? You couldn’t have chosen better than me ♪ Once we get inside each other, you’ll be stronger than you could have ever imagined." The demon took a step forward. Inky blackness spread beneath his foot. "…" As the blackness spread, Guren had the sense that something precious in him had disappeared.— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"Oh? But we’re going to be so close. We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives. You should say my name, too. It’s Noya. Go on, say it. Speak my name, and I’ll give you a night of overwhelming carnal pleasure."— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"Guren," he said. "Look at me. Look at how close I am. But I want the last inch to come from you, Guren… Want me, Guren. Hold me. Give your mind and body over to me. Then… you’ll be able to protect them all." The demon smiled sardonically. Guren felt the words’ seductive pull.— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"Well? Are you just going to run away again? Say that you’re not prepared to make your move yet? That the timing isn’t right? I like humans who’re like that, too. The kind who can run away shamelessly when it’s their own skin on the line. But you’re different, aren’t you, Guren? I already heard that you were different."— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"You’re just so lost, and gentle, and weak, that it’s hard not to love you. Once we join together, our strength will be unstoppable! …There’s no need for us to hurry, though. It will happen sooner or later. You’ll become a demon. Even if you don’t touch me today, you’ll reach out for me eventually… They’ll all be killed, because you weren’t able to protect them… And then you’ll turn into a demon out of absolute despair. That suits me fine. Either way, it’s too late to stop. You can’t help but turn into a demon. We’re already intertwined."— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"Aha, Guren!" Noya shouted in rapture. "Wrong choice ♪ You’d think it would be obvious, but humans should never give up their humanity? You really didn’t know that? You’re so adorable!" Guren’s eyes widened in surprise. But it was too late. Blackness. Everything went dark. And relentless power surged into his soul.— To Guren, Chapter 1 *"--Next, let’s save Mito, Noya said. What will you do if they’ve raped her? I bet it would feel good to punish the rapists? How about if she’s been killed? I bet it would feel good to avenge her. There’s so much fun to be had in the human world! I can’t wait until you and I are one, and I can finally be set loose!"— To Guren, Chapter 2 *"Really? But I thought you were the loner. I mean, you’ve never believed in anyone. That’s why you sought me out. Because no one else would help you."— To Guren, Chapter 4 Book 5 *"Don’t, Guren. I don’t want you touching any other demons… You belong to me. There’s no reason for you to mess with other demons."— To Guren, Chapter 3 *"Don’t judge a book by its cover. Demons appear in their most pure, undiluted form, from when their desire was at its strongest. So I guess when I was most dewy-pure, and felt the most invincible, I must have looked around…"— To Guren, Chapter 5 *"Once, I was nothing. "Once, I was a human. "Once, I was a vampire. "And now, I am a demon. "What do you suppose I’ll become next? "What will I gain by causing you to fall and transform into a demon? "That’s what you want to know. Isn’t it? You’re in a pickle now. All out of clues. If you’re ever going to find Mahiru, you should probably listen to what I have to say. Don’t you think?"— To Guren, Chapter 5 *"You’re damn stupid, you know that? You shouldn’t trust a demon so easily."— To Guren, Chapter 5 *"Don’t get all sappy on me, with that stupid look on your face. It’s embarrassing, you know… having somebody want you as strongly as that…."— To Guren, Chapter 5 Book 6 *"Act as nice as you like, Guren, but the real you is still waiting inside… There was a demon living in your heart long before I ever got here. You always wanted to bow to no one, always wanted to have it all. Remember when you were a child, and you thought that all of your dreams would come true? The truth is, you still feel that way now… The kind of dreams that normal people would have given up on long ago, you hang onto like a child. You want these things so badly you can’t help it, not even if you have to hurt someone else to get them. I think that must be what Mahiru likes about you…. It’s what I like about you, too, Guren. Poor baby, someone killed your daddy. And now you’re trying so hard not to seem angry. Not to cry. Look at you, laughing, playing games with your friends. But all this time… all this time you’ve been thinking of ways to turn the whole world on its head."— To Guren, Chapter 2 *"I bet other demons don’t have such demanding masters…"— Grumbling about Guren, Chapter 3 ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' *"Aah, Guren, Guren, Guren. You kept me bound in there for such a long, loong time. How long was it?"— To Guren after awakening, Chapter 82, "Mahiru-no-Yo" *"You want power then, don't you? Power to make women yours. Power to to kill your companions. Power to destroy everything you hate. Take it. And become the most powerful demon there ever was."— To Guren, Chapter 82, "Mahiru-no-Yo" *"Heh heh. You can't oppress me now. Wait right there. I'll come over and eat you in a minute."—''His words to Mahiru when separated from her, and struck with a sword that he catches in his mouth, Chapter 83, "Two Demons", Page 31'' *""Elder sister?" Hah! I say we just kill her and be done."— Commenting on what Shinoa called Mahiru, and sharing his plan for Shinoa, Chapter 85, "The Guinea Pigs Gather", Page 4 *“We came in here for a reason. We need to figure out what we’re going to do about him… Mikaela."— Aware of Mikaela's existence during the dark ages of Greece, and arranging plans with Ashera and Krul, Chapter 85, "The Guinea Pigs Gather", Page 18 *"Of course, of course! I mean I'm your demon. right?" — Answering Guren's question when he asked if he will help him to make his wish come true, Chapter 86, "Run From Your Friends" , Page 20 *"I'm a demon. demons don't have plans." — To Guren when he doubts him that he has his own plans, Chapter 86, "Run From Your Friends", Page 20 *"Oho! Yu's a demon now? Aah, I got it. Ashera must be his demon. Now that's an interesting twist!" — Interested when Yu turned in to a demon. Chapter 86 "Run From Your Friends", Page 31 ' Trivia * Noya「ノ夜」literally means Of Night. * Noya mistakenly thought Raimeiki as a male demon unaware the demon was female despite both of them being demons. * Much like Yuichiro Hyakuya asked Asuramaru to become friends, Guren likewise did the same. * Noya is a very powerful demon even after seals and restraints were put on him as Guren was able to fight very efficiently using him in many battles. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Former Vampires Category:Demons Category:Possession-type Demons Category:Cursed Category:Weapons Category:Cursed Gear Category:Black Demon Series